goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Skeens misbehaves at Rescue Man's funeral / Rescue Man gets revived by The Metal Punks / Skeens Gets Grounded
Skeens misbehaves at Rescue Man's funeral / Rescue Man gets revived by The Metal Punks / Skeens Gets Grounded 'is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on March 4th 2019 Cast * Skeens-Brian * Skeens' Dad-Simon * Skeens' Mom-Kendra * David the Screamo-David/Evil Genius/Zack * Joey the Metal-Joey * Kosta Karatzovalis-Russell * Ken the Emo-Dave * Salli the Popstar-Salli * Eric the Punk-Eric * Paul the Mosh-Paul * Brian the Headbanger-Brian * Rescue Man-Alan * Priest-Lawrence Transcript Priest: We are gather here to pay tribute of Rescue Man after a boy named Greg Skeens push him into the crocodile pit to death. Now David the Screamo will come up the stand. David the Screamo: Since I was a kid, Rescue Man is one of the best superheroes all my life. Also, I remember in 2015 when Rescue Man has saved from the my abusive parents after I was the only one here to graduation of the school after I got held back. Kosta Karatzovalis: Well. I remember when I was a kid, Rescue Man is one of my favourites like David does. We watch TV together. Eric the Punk: Paul and I remember when Rescue Man and I got arrested by Rosie because she's ginger, it will never happen back. Paul the Mosh: Eric agrees. Brian the Headbanger: Rescue Man and I saw Ivy Smith playing Barney the Dinosaur at the park, she is deserved to be grounded ages ago. Ken the Emo: I remember when Rescue Man saves the animals from the gigantic monster from the fifth dimension. Salli the Popstar: The girls and I were playing Rescue Man 2: The Adventure Continues. Joey the Metal: Rescue Man and I was saving Justin Schnick form getting kidnapped by Lawson and Ratchet, because... Skeens: No, he's not. Now get out of the way, Joey. Joey the Metal: Ow, hey. Skeens: *Akem*. RESCUE MAN IS THE WORST SUPERHERO EVER, MORE LIKE SUPER-S***, HE WAS STRONGER THAN ME AND MY FRIENDS AFTER THAT DUMB AWFUL JOEY THE METAL TEAM UP WITH HIM AFTER SAVING JUSTIN SCHNICK FOR TRYING TO STOP MY FRIENDS LAWSON AND RATCHET. I HAD NO SYMPATHY TO SAY OR SORROW. ALSO, YOU ALL WHOMP. Skeens's Dad: Oh my god Greg, how dare you talk that way about Rescue Man! That was the worst and embarrassing speech I heard in my life! And Also how dare you say the people and I whomp. That's it we are going home right now. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Kosta Karatzovalis: Man, I can't believe how f***ing angry with Greg Skeens, how could they do what they did. That's it, I'm going to revive Rescue Man with the level up mushroom. '(After being revived) Rescue Man: Yay, I'm finally free, thank you Kosta Karatzovalis for reviving me. And Now I can go and free. Kosta Karatzovalis: You're welcome. Priest: Kosta Karatzovalis, thank you for reviving Rescue Man, your parents will be so proud of you. You may all go home now. Kosta Karatzovalis: Thank you sir. Text: At Skeens' house Skeens' Dad: Greg, your mother and I are so disappointed at you, you just misbehave at Rescue Man's funeral and then said to the people and I whomp. But in the meanwhile, stop killing incident lives. Skeen's Mom: First you throw Kyle Justin and Mike Matei up to the sun and now push Rescue Man into the crocodile pit. When did you get the idea come from. Tell us? Skeens: Eh, Lawson has got the idea, Scar's death from the Lion King when Scar was mauled to death by the hyenas when he tried to pin the blame of Mufasa's death on them and Zoran Lazarević's death in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves when the Shambhala Guardians tackle Zoran Lazarević down and beat him to death! That's why I have to push Rescue Man to the crocodile pit at the zoo so I can get my revenge on him for my friends Lawson and Ratchet when they both kidnapped your friend Justin Schnick with a twist. Skeens' Dad: Right, that's it, young man! I'm very disappointed in you, for getting the idea from Scar's death from the Lion King when Scar was mauled to death by the hyenas when he tried to pin the blame of Mufasa's death on them and Zoran Lazarević's death in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves when the Shambhala Guardians tackle Zoran Lazarević down and beat him to death! Besides, you know we hate anyone like you getting any ideas from The Lion King, such as Scar being mauled to death by the hyenes when he tried to pin the blame of Mufusa's death on them. But anyways, you are grounded for 6 weeks without a computer. Skeens' Mom: Go upstairs to your room now. Skeens: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (The End) Category:All Skeens deserves Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:Grounded Videos by Kosta Karatzovalis Category:Grounded Stuff